create_your_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletcher (Demigod)
Don’t use my Oc without my permission. Fletcher is a 18 year old Roman son of Letus. He is currently the boyfriend of Elliot Martin. Appearance All parts of Fletcher are fuzzy because he is faded and not technically alive nor dead. He has generally sharp feature with bony hands and pale skin. His close cropped black hair is messy because of the black hood he keeps pulling up or down. He has a skinny frame, with a pair of croaked black feathery wings, without horns. Has big dark brown eyes, which make him look disturbed with his thin face, but handsome nonetheless. On his chest, he has burn scars from an explosion that almost killed him when he was 7. Fletcher normally wears black. All black. From his shoes and pants, to his shirt and cloak. The cloak is long enough to reach his ankles, counseling his wings. His black knife hangs from his brown belt that goes across his body, right to left. Under his cloak is his scythe. Personality Fletcher is a very solitary person, not enjoying a lot of people’s presence at a time. Abilities Necormancy- As son of the god of death, he has control over the dead, and death, he can control bones of the dead. Monster falling- It takes extra energy to banish a monster, which is typically what he tries to do most of the time, hitting the monster with his black iron scythe. This makes black veins stretch out, eventually encasing the monsters’ body, and a mini explosion occurs, not hurting anyone, but banishing the monster for at least a week. Flight- Due to his large, croaked wings, he can fly anywhere really fast. Though he was ashamed/ scared of these wings at first. Phobiokinesis- He sparks anyone’s fear of death. Life sensing- He can sense if a person is alive or dead, and where they are at that exact moment, and if anyone comes within listening range of him. Army of dead- This is a last resort for Fletcher, that gives him the ability to call up an army of dead soldiers, and still have command over them. Though it uncharacteristically wears him out. Death touch- When Fletcher is upset enough, he starts having shadows come off of him. These shadows are actually death magic, and any one he touch will get severely sick, or die if he hits them in the chest. ‘Mist form’- this is where Fletcher turns into a mist like substance, and nothing can hurt, though he can hurt you. As his finishing move, it comes at a high cost. When he uses this move right after he is done his muscles loose usage. Faded abilities Shadow ability- Not entirely like shadow travel, but he can disapear into shadows, and reappear somewhere else, mostly picturing a place, stepping through a shadow and appearing there. It works better with a face and appearing by that person’s side. If the image is distorted in any way (building was torn down, the person is unconscious/ doesn’t have a shadow, or he doesn’t remember the person’s face clearly) he will just run into something if the shadow is on something. The hall of Death- Fletcher is skilled in going to his father residance, this is done by Fletcher going to about 120 feet in the air, then dropping down to the earth in a nose dive. He can take someone with him, but only if they want them to be faded. He is still unsure if he can die this way, and only goes there when he needs to. Relationships Love Interests Elliot G. Martin Fletcher tended to stay away from the others. But being the only other Demigod at the time, he had to give some advise to Elliot. Elliot, always having a little crush on Fletcher, kept going to him for advise. Fletcher though annoyed, answered and would help out it asked. After saving Elliot’s life several times, and Elliot asking him to hang out with him, they do become good friends. Sullvia, Gwendolyn, and Hayley being the shippers they are, started pairing those two up for games, such as ’Three legged race of terror’, the ‘Education Wheel’, and the ‘One minute of truth’ Once whileplaying ‘One minute of truth’ Elliot was caught in a lie, and has to ''sit ''in Fletchers’ lap the rest of the night. Fletcher wasn’t happy with him in the slightest, but did blush when Sullvia announced it. After which Elliot apologized. But when he ‘accidentally’ did this three more times, all three of them doing something embarrassing, Fletcher asked why Elliot kept doing this, as a reply Elliot kissed him on he check. Then walked away leaving a stunned Fletcher. Friends Obsi He is good friends with Obsi, and even had a little crush on him for a bit. Obsi helped him with flying, and weapons to help build a friendship with him since Fletcher isn’t really the friendly type. Thus Fletcher trusts Obsi intensely. Thought this trust for him is only surpassed by his trust for Elliot. Obsi sees himself as a guardian figure to Fletcher, like an older brother and treats Fletcher like an older brother would. Amath He is semi-good friends with the female amethyst-stone-shape-shifter. She is in the same flying class with him. Weapons Scythe His scythe was a gift from his dad when he faded Fletcher. It is made out of dark brown wood, the blade is made of black iron that can channel Fletcher’s power. It is very versatile and can be spun, swung, and used to rip something. It only responds to a total of three people (Letus, Fletcher, and Elliot), otherwise it becomes heavy and dull. It is sheathed on the inside of his cape. Black knife Fletcher also has a black knife that he got from his mom and is very fond of it. This is his mist common weapon to use against anything, as it is closer to his hands on a brown leather belt. Trivia * Fletcher was the first soul to ever be faded. * He is a Cancer. * Fletcher can remember everything from his past, from seconds after his birth, to the second he died and was faded by his father. * He is very good at reaping souls, but prefers to fight a killer than reap the souls. * If any one besides Elliot calls him 'Fletch', he will have no hesitation to beat them up. Unless Elliot is there to with strain him, then Elliot will bad mouth them. * His limbs are smoky and whispy, but his torso and anywhere there is a vital organ is completely solid. * Fletcher can make his limps go solid if he wants to, especially when Elliot draws on him (though to be honest Elliot has drawn on his torso.) * His pets are Re-Re, a ghost cat, and Ossa, an undead horse Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw) Category:Demigods Category:Children of Letus Category:The Trees Category:Faded Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Mortals Category:Cancer Category:Death Elementalist